1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a seat mounted on highchair, stroller, or swing capable of being detached therefrom to serve as an independent chair.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a seat is provided on highchair, stroller, or swing for providing some degree of comfort to infant seated thereon. Typically, a footrest either detachable or fixed is coupled to the seat. In detail, as for fixed seat two tubes or a plate thereof are (or is) threadedly secured to front legs, or alternatively the footrest being integrally formed with seat. Also, a seat may be detached from highchair, stroller or swing to serve as seat on automobile. However, such detached seat may not serve as an independent chair to stand on a supporting ground. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,102 discloses a chair comprising a seat having a seat portion and a back portion, a seat support, and a frame having a plurality of front legs, rear legs, and hinges. It also discloses following components. For example, two elongate projections inserted into holes in the rear of seat, a hook on the front underside of seat, a wing plate beneath either arm, and rotational means. Seat support for supporting seat comprises second hinges and rectangular tubes having bends near legs and coupled to second hinges on the front. The hook is hooked on tube. The second hinge is abutted on the front edge of the wing plate. The rotational means is provided on second hinge to rotate. The hinge of frame is pivotably coupled to the ends of front and rear legs. The second hinge of seat support is pivotably coupled to front leg. Seat support is movable along front leg by pressing the rotational means.
But above patent is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned because seat can not stand on ground on its own after being detached from seat support.